So the world may eat you
by Opaul
Summary: Told through Toph's eyes an AU songfic story. Rated t. Kataang, and all the toph ships. READ! Yes you broke my heart doesn't mean I can't try to put it back together.
1. Chapter 1

So the world may eat you.

I can think of ten worse things that could happen?

I could feel the crowd staring at me even though my eyes were closed. I rub the head of the microphone over with my thumb. Wide-eyed and blank-eyed I stare right on back. Kay this is it. Stupid open mic night. Can't believe I got talked into this.

The xylophones began their part. 1,2, 3,4, 2,2,3,4,3, to late I miss the mark. What am I doing?

"Go!" one of the back up musicians urged.

I breathed in hard. Every feeling comes out now. I could see Sokka with his arm around Suki sitting in the crowd. Katara and Aang cuddled in a corner. A short boy with dark brown hair and dark chocolate Hershey's kisses brown for eyes sitting somewhere in between. All of them looking intently at me.

_"This I have brought you this you can keep," _quiet at first, _"This is what I brought this you may forget me. I promise to depart. Just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." _

Drums roll right on in. It gets louder now.

_"This is what I brought you this you can keep. This is what I brought you may forget me,"_ my throat burns from singing damn high, enough to give. Sharon den Adel to run for her money. Crap I should have practiced more. But high and mighty, that's what my voice is.

_"I promise you my heart just promise to sing…" _make this next note especially clear, _"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." _

From here the violins and backups join in and the rest of the band takes over for a few beats. I close my eyes and let my ears take over, letting every beat fill my soul. My every being. My mind. Every worry, every issue, every apprehension melts like ice cream on hot sidewalk. Just me and the music, baby. Who need's sight when you can have music?

My mouth opens, _"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep,"_ high and overly clear notes again, _"This is what I thought I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought so think me naïve."_

He is no more helpless than I am. How could I be so stupid? Maybe I just wanted for someone to need me once, instead of the other way around. Yeah, I need other people can't just go all out all on my own. But for once can't someone just need me? Please? Wait. What the hell am I saying?

Kay lay off the piercing lucid notes, _"I promise you a heart. You promised to keep,"_ last stretch, _"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

I let out a breath and prepare for the last few lines. Stupid contest. But still, it is a contest. The competiveness dries up the second I spot the look in those chocolate eyes. Worry, sorrow, and anger. My eyes drop to the floor letting long black bangs fall in my face. Please don't let him hate me. _"Kiss my eyes and lay me to…. sleep..." _

I let the last piece of sonance resonate into the distance. The crowd in the small packed coffee shop erupts like a volcano onto a snow-capped mountain. I grin. So maybe life isn't so bad after all. The boy with two Hershey's kisses for eyes wears the ghost of a frown on his face. He wheels himself out the front doors. I huff. The standing ovation continues on for what seems like eons. Just five minutes.

Little snowflakes dance their way down to earth form the smoky black sky above. Bleak icy wind accompanies them. Little patches of snow have already formed on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry the song didn't fix things with Teo," Sokka said giving me a one-armed hug. The other arm was still around Suki. Not too happy about that. A small urge to kill her sparks, but evaporates. The Gaang was just walking home.

"Yeah I know. I didn't really think it would."

"Hey," Katara says, "At least you got a standing ovation. I can't believe you didn't win. Your singing was amazing. You should do it more often."

"Thanks maybe I will," I answer, kicking bits on snow around with my boots as I walk.

"OOOH COCA!!!!" Sokka yells out of the blue, as he points rabidly at the sign. The sign belongs to the old Catch and Release Diner.

"Sokka, you just spent two hours in an oven they call a coffee shop," Suki declares.

"I know, but I got cold as we've walked."

"Sokka, it's been three blocks."

"But pleeeeaaasssse, I'm cold."

"Fine," she drones, as Sokka drags her by the arm into the diner, "Guess we'll see you guys later then."

"They left to make-out didn't they?" I comment dryly.

"Yep," Aang and Katara reply in unison.

"Bye, Toph," Aang and Katara wave, as they continue on down the block as I go left.

Aang had one arm snuggled around her shoulders. He lives in the house next to hers.

_"Aren't Sokka and Katara's dad out of town on business for the weekend?" _I think deviously. I smirk as I mosey my way home, _"Wonder what they'll be doing tonight…"_

Don't ask me where this is going cause I'm not sure. But it's going to go far. Occasional songfic chapter. Send me ideas! Any ideas even stupid ones. How'd you like it? Please review. Constructive criticism welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Into Dust-Mazzy Star. I own nothing. **

Into Dust.  
Still falling  
Breathless and on again.

Saturday, feels odd. It's way too early to be up on a Saturday. Lying on my back in a quilt of 3 feet deep snow doesn't help the feeling. Just watching the snowfall is nice, though. Geez, not even the little kids are up, yet this place is deserted.  
Tiny snowflakes coat my eyelashes and for some reason I don't have the heart to blink them away.

"Aren't you a little old to be here?" some snooty little boy in a fluffy red coat with matching pants tells me, out of nowhere.

"Can you please move? You're in the way."

"Of what?" boatloads of kids are standing with sleds at the top of the hill I was laying at the base of.

"So much for that," I mumble to myself.

Rolling over, I stand up and walk out of the park. Now what? Go back home to prissy know-it-all parents? Not a chance. I stroll down Raine Street aimlessly.

_"Still falling. Breathless and on again,"_ I hum the melody to myself, _"Beside me today."_

The Catch and Release diner's neon sign in the window glows open. I push the door open and walk inside. Better than wandering around outside, and it sure is warmer. "_Around broken in two," _goes through my head as I enter.

The lady, behind the counter, smiles. She wears dark green sweater over the pink-checkered uniform, "What can I get you?" she asks warmly.

"Hot chocolate," I answer as I sit down on one of the bar stools still humming to myself.

"It'll be a few minutes," the waitress says.

"Okay. I can wait."

The Catch and Release Diner has a lot less fish décor than one might think, especially this close to the harbor. Lots of old black and white photographs, little kids with missing teeth, young people in wedding attire, old farts kissing, and people just sitting around eating in the restaurant.

"This place is ancient, isn't it?" I say spinning around in my seat. Half way round I stop, _"Till you eyes shed into dust."_

Standing in front of the front window is Teo with Meng, her long black hair straightened and her smooth bangs held out of her face by a green bow. She looks so different from last summer, so _pretty_. She finally decided the Pippy Longstocking look wasn't working, I guess. She bends down and kisses him before going on her way. He glances at me through the tinted window with emotionless eyes. He doesn't care about me at all. Guess it's really over.

_"Like two strangers turning into dust," _I mumble.

I whirl right back around. Tapping my fingers on the counter, I pretend to be bored. I bite my bottom lip and wait on my hot chocolate, _"Till my hands shook with the way I fear."_

"What's wrong with you?" the waitress asks.

I open my mouth to answer nothing comes out

_I could possibly be fading. Or I could have something more to gain?_

"Nothing."

"Do have stupid written across my forehead?" she sasses.

I roll my eyes. Like I am going to tell her I'm a normal stupid teenage girl, "Possibly."

"Hmmhm," she huffs, "Here's your hot chocolate miss."

I sip the scalding liquid quietly. The heat seeps through my gloves and warms my bare fingertips.

_I could feel myself growing colder. _

The waitress just stood their staring at me.

"What?"

_I could feel myself under your fate._

"You come in here happy as a clam I leave for 3 minutes and you look near to tears."

"So?" I retort.

_Under your fate._ My fate, alone till I rot_. Under your fate._

I heard about this lady. Meriwether was her name, I think. Fell in love at 15 got engaged at 18, and he left her for a prostitute three months later. Never fell in love again. Never had a date again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, I am a woman in case you hadn't noticed. I know that nothing is ever wrong," she gripes.

I smack my head on the counter. I'm not getting out this, am I?

"How much for the hot chocolate?" I ask directly changing the subject.

"Two fifty," she answers angrily.

Slamming the coins down in front of her, I leave.

"Seriously!" she calls, "What happened?"

I stop in the doorway, turning to her I say, "My boyfriend broke up with me," and suddenly I feel like every idiotic teenage girl on earth. Freaking Teo. _It was you breathless and tall. _Okay so not all my heartbreak is Teo's fault. Sokka hadn't helped either._I could feel my eyes turning to dust._

Suddenly, I know for a fact I may never cry again. This comes as both comforting and heartbreaking. Well, it's not Sokka's fault either. Not like ever said anything, not like I ever will. So much for best friends. We haven't had a conversation lasting more than five minutes since he starting going out with Suki, freshman year. _And two strangers turning into dust. _

Feet planted firmly on the slippery sidewalk, while cars rush by. _Where to next,_ I tell myself, _the day's still young_ Kind of like me. Might as well enjoy both while they last.

---

**hello everyone how is going? Review??? Got ideas send 'em even stupid ones. Songs you'd like to have in chapters. REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Swing Swing- All American Rejects. I own nothing.**

Swing Swing

From the tables

My heart is crushed

By a former love.

Question is which one crushed it first?

So much for enjoying life. I pour what's left of the hot chocolate into the waves. The harsh smell of the frigid water is somehow refreshing. Its deathly quiet at the pier during the winter all the shops close up and the tourist go home. Only strange lonely locals like me hanging around. I like that. Except the cold starts to get on your nerves after awhile. Ever noticed how it gets colder near the coast? Something to due with currents, if only I hadn't slept through half of science last year. I lean on the railing and count the waves as they break. To bad the water's always freezing I've always wanted to learn to surf. 1,2…45…53, 54 ,55,66…. _"Days swiftly come and go. I'm dreaming of him." "He's seeing other girls. Emotions they stir." "The sun is gone." _Just like today I think in my head as I sing. The sky's as gray as me. _"The nights are long and I am left as the tears fall. Did you think I would cry on the phone? Do you know what if feels like being alone? I'll find someone new."_ Pshhhhh, sure I will and a meteor will also strike me tomorrow.

"Swing Swing, hey I think I know that one," says a voice behind me pulling a guitar out a case. It's a guy with shaggy coffee colored hair, his huge eyes are the same color, de-cafe skin. He plops down on the railing and starts strumming. "Go ahead sing, you sound nice."

"Okay," a little confused I answer. _"Swing Swing from the tangles of my heart is crushed by a former love. Can you help me to find a way to carry on again."? _I take a look over at him. Who is he? Part of me, okay the majority of me really doesn't care.

Oh God I love this song. The beat lifts my spirits. _"Dreams cast into the cast I'm moving on."_ Hey maybe I can… Maybe I will. _"Sweet beginnings do arise. He knows I was wrong. The notes are old they bend they fold."_ Well mine don't anymore. I burned them. _" Did you think I would cry on the phone."?_ Still can't believe Teo broke up with me over the phone. I face show-up-out-nowhere-man. _"Do you know what it feels like being alone?"_ I sing it as though it where a question to him. Hope I did it right. Maybe I should have paid attention in drama class. Maybe sleeping the semester away wasn't the greatest idea after all. Of course if anybody told me I'd be in this position I would have called them an idiot and laughed. _"I'll find someone knew."_

Deep breath for the next chorus here it comes- _" Swing Swing from the tangles of, my heart is crushed by a former love. Can you help me carry on again?" _Pause for the guitar solo.

"_Bury me!"_

"_You thought you problems were gone_!" He sings the accompaniment.

_"Carry me!"_

"_Away, away, away!"_

_"Swing Swing form the tangles of my heart is crushed by a former love.  
Can you help me find away to carry on again?"_ Now for the repeat. _" Swing Swing from the tangles of my heart is crushed by a former love. Can you help me find a way to carry on again? Swing Swing form the tangles of my heart is crushed by a former love. Can you help me find a way to carry on again?"_ And it trails off from there.

"The name's Jet," show-up-out-of-nowhere man says offering his hand.

"Toph."

"That is a great voice you got there. In a group?" He says frankly.

"What? No."

"Want to join my band?" He asks.

"Umm….I'll think about it."

"Here," he says handing my a flyer, "we're performing tomorrow night. Come and check us out. If you like what you hear you can join. We really need a female voice in the band would really add to the sound."

"Kay," I answer checking the time. They go on a little past my curfew for Saturday night's looks like I'll be sneaking out. Like I've never done that before. "I'll be there."

"So besides sing, what else do you like to do…..?"

"…..No Katara is the overly motherly one, Sokka's sister. Suki is his girlfriend."

"And who was the one whose mom died."

"Sokka and Katara." I answer. And that is pretty much what the last three hours sounded like. Question, answer, tell, or lie. I've lied in a couple spots. Its not like he hasn't. Turns out he goes to a "special" performing arts high school in Chatham. He's a bit of a cliché' a tall dark handsome guitarist. I wonder if he's gay. Or just faking it.

"Can you play an instrument," he asks.

" Piano, I was forced to take lessons."

"Any good?"

"Yes."

"As good as you're singing?" He says with a smirk.

This guy is definitely a charmer. "Uh…I'm won some awards." If only I didn't hate the piano. Or want to bang my teacher over the head with it.

"Also good, no one in the Freedom Fighters can play the piano. Well anyway, Longshot tired to learn. He kind of failed. Something about communication problems between him and his instructor."

"Let me guess, the guy couldn't teach to save his life." I say snorting.

"Yeah, didn't have much patience either."

"So what about you?" I pry, "Gotta do something else besides play the guitar. And about the other people in this fancy band of yours."

"Not really, the Freedom Fighters are my friends. Longshot plays the bass, Pipsqueak is the one drums, his adopted brother Duke helps carry equipment and I play guitar."

"Uh-huh, so why don't you just sing yourself? You sounded fine to me a minute ago."

"Singing an accompany is one thing but I can't stand up to the lyrics Longshot wrote."

"Oh."

"As you can see we really need you." He smiles when he says that. And surprisingly I smile back.

**A/N: So what you think? Any ideas? Comments? REVIEW!!!!!!!! Next chapter to follow promptly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Senses Fail- Rum is for drinking not for burning, Within Temptation-All I need **

Dun Dun DAH!!!!  
Two for the price of one.  
What does Helen Keller do after falling down a well?  
Screams her fingers off.

Rum is for drinking not for burning.  
Despite this I still think the Pirates of the Caribbean Movies  
Kicked a--.

I punch the glowing buttons with my thumb quickly.

"Hey?" the voice answers nonchalantly on the other end.

"So doing anything tomorrow night Bee, or tonight," I turn over to check the time, 3:30 am, "Yeah, tonight."

"Nope," I can hear the sound of paintbrushes clinking in the background.

"Good 'cause I got invited to go see a band play at the Minco."

"Sounds like fun, I'll pick you up, wear boots."

Smellerbee has been my best friend since the summer before 7th grade when we met at a church camp. She's an artist and almost completely nocturnal. She's home schooled so it helps. But I don't get to see her much during the day. Her sibs are all in their mid-twenties and thirties, she was the "oops" child. Her mom used to be a hippy and her dad works all he time, so she pretty much gets to do what she wants. Wish I could be her some days. We both come from rich families, like the same music, and like  
getting into trouble. Our friendship was inevitable.

"Kay I will. The band goes on at 11:30, by the way."

"Sooo…" she says accusingly, "…who gave you the invite?"

I groan, "It's a long story."

"Do tell."

I tap my fingers on the windowsill waiting for Smellerbee. The black knee-high boots she bought my for my birthday are all laced up. I still can't believe she actually bought me them. I snap a look at the digital clock in the ceiling (My parents let me install it during the renovation.) 11:13. Kay two minutes, and knowing Bee she'll be here in exactly 2 minutes. 28 more taps, and her black Suzuki pulls in front. 11:15 exactly. I shake my head as I climb out my window.

"Hey," I say quietly as I walk across the grass.

"Hey," She hands me a helmet, "Let's go. Hope this band's a good as you say."  
I roll my eyes and hop on the back. And speeding off into rain wet streets we go. Hey, at least it isn't pouring.

Minco is a brick two-story building that doesn't really stand out from any of the other brick buildings on the street. It has a black and white fossil of a sign on the front and big widows. They open them in the summer to let ocean breezes in seeing how its 38 degrees outside, that isn't happening anytime soon. Not surprisingly, the place is packed, though it's not that noisy even with all the people rammed in against the counter and on the chairs/floor. Jet is up on stage fiddling with wire to an amp. Next to him is a lanky guy with long dark-chocolate hair, covering his eyes is tuning a black bass guitar, and a massive rock in a dark hoodie and torn jeans is adjusting a speaker.

Bee and I take our usual seats on the desert counter. Jimmy the server guy asks if we want anything.

"No thanks," I answer.

Bee orders some sort of fruitcake. Yeah I don't get it either she actually likes the stuff. "Perfect breakfast," she tells me before biting into it.

I shake my head in response, "Seriously Bee."

A boy about my age leaning against the stage with a black shirt that says 'I'm with the band' smiles at me. I think it's the Duke; if I decide join this band that guys is seriously going to get a nickname.

Jet nods in my direction before pulling his guitar strap over his shoulder. I nod back.

"Hello everyone, we are the Freedom Fighters!!! Are you ready to have you eardrums blown out!

The lights overhead the lights go off the stark white stage lights switching on. Everyone in the damn place roars. He steps back and holds his position. The band takes off in a mesh of guitars and drums. But no one comes to the mic.

"_This captain goes down with the ship. All hands on deck stand hip-to-hip._ "  
Oh, I get it they're using the recorded Senses Fail lyrics.  
" _Shoot to kill! I'm dressed to thrill, I'm dressed to thrill. And all my enemies, I want their eyes to see, their captain walk the plank. Destroy them, rank by rank. Sail with me into the setting sun, the battle has been won, but war has just begun."_

Jet gives me a mischievous smirk. "_And as we grow, emotion starts to die. We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive."_  
He looks over at me again; his face says, "watch this".  
"_Now set the sail to quarter mast, we'll jump the ship; we'll sink 'em fast. Men follow me to victory, Red as the sea, Red as the sea. "_

He rotates the guitar behind his back playing. Slowly he raises it over, his head arms still over his head, and rotates them to normal position again. All without stopping playing. Showoff. "_ And to the cannons roar, their bodies dance ashore, a pirate's life for me,  
we won't go quietly."_  
He smirks at me again, showoff. But it's impressive, I smile, I'll give him that much.

"So Mr. Secret is double jointed," Bee whispers in my ear, "That's pretty cool," she says as if surprised._ "Sail with me, into the setting sun.  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun. And as we grow, emotion starts to die."_

He smirks at me again. I roll my eyes then relax, leaning on my knees. Okay, I get you guys are amazing. Now you can stop showing off.  
"_We need to find a way, just to keep our desires alive."_

I completely relate to that last line. I've been feeling rather dead lately. Though, right now my eyes feel strangely awake.  
" _And to my damsel in distress. You've made a mess of your new dress,  
and to my damsel in distress, you've made a mess, you made a mess. _  
_Sail with me into the setting sun. The battle has been won, but war has just begun and as we grow, emotion starts to die. We need to find a way, just to keep our desires alive! Just to keep our desires alive! "_

The guitar strums over and over again a single note, getting gradually softer then louder again before cutting off just before the heaviest note. The crowd yells even more fulminating than before. Bee screams too, but I don't. I'm here to be more than just and adoring fan.

"Hey guys," Jet says over the horde, "I'm taking it you guys like what you heard." The legion cheers again. "Okay guys settle down," he remarks over obviously enjoying the attention. His band mates are shaking their heads, "But if you think we could use an actual vocalist raise your hand." Twenty or thirty hands went up. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Luckily I have been fortunate enough to stumble upon one. And she's in this very crowd."

Oh crap, what is he doing? I can feel the blood start rushing to my face.

"So Toph," he announces to me directly.

"Why didn't you tell me Toph?" Bee blurts shoving me.

Jet continues, "What do you think? Want to join my band?" Every single person in Minco shifts in my direction.

"Uh, sure." I utter. Well this is different. And the groupies scream their lungs out again.

"Seeing as we have more time, why don't we play some more?" Jet steps slowly away from the microphone. He is staring intently at me. Oh crap he wants me sing. Well I guess that's what I just signed up to do…

Soon enough sixty or so eyes were staring at me.

"Fine," I sigh. I hop off the counter and trudge my way around handfuls of dazed people to the stage.

Jet grabs my hand and pulls me up on stage, "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters," he says. Pipsqueak, the guy I presumed to be the Duke, and Longshot nod, smiling.

"Yeah," I murmur, "So what I am I singing?" I ask. Jet turns and looks at the other two. Both shrug nonchalantly.

"It's your call we will play anything you want, as long as we know it that is. We're amazing but not miracle workers."

"And if you don't know it?" I ask sneering. You are not the only one who can showoff.

"Hmmm then I guess you're on your own then," he says scratching his head, "From the looks of it, you want to showoff. What do you think, guys? Should we let her?"

"Well if you're as good as he says you are, I think we can," Pipsqueak replies. Longshot nods.

"Guess it's settled then, what do you want to sing?"

"All I need by Within Temptation."

Jet beams a toothy grin. I turn around and stare into the crowd of a hundred eyes or more. Here it goes everything, Toph. I take a deep breath and open my mouth, "_Dying to catch my breath. Oh why don't I ever learn? I've lost all my trust_," it's true, "_though I've surely tried to turn it around. Can you still see the heart of me_?" I close my eyes and let my other sense take over.

_"All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace. Don't tear me down for all I need. Make my heart a better place. Give me something I can believe. Don't tear me down, you've opened the door now, don't let it close." _

_"I'm here on the edge again,"_ again, being the important part. I hate being here, "_I wish I could let it go_," all of it, "_I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around_," But can I take it?

"_Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace. Don't tear me down for all I need_," Please don't, "_Make my heart a better place. Give me something I can believe! Don't tear it down, what's left of me. Make my heart a better place_." Is that even possible? God I hope so. Could he do that, for me? Gees, I sound like a love-struck puppy.  
"_I tried many times but nothing was real. Make it fade away, don't break me down. I want to believe that this is for real. Save me from my fear_," a smile creeps across my face. I think I can handle this fear on my own, "_Don't tear me down. Don't tear me down for all I need. Make my heart a better place. Don't tear me down for all I need. Make my heart a better place_," one last down reaching breath.  
"_Give me something I can believe! Don't tear it down, what's left of me! Make my heart a better place!_" last sentence, "_Make my heart a better place_!!" I practically scream the last notes they are so high. Hope I didn't make a fool of my self.

I open my eyes. A hundred pairs of dumbfounded people gawk back at me, silently. Quite a few jaws have dropped. But no one cheers, screams, or says anything at all.

"Holy shit," somebody murmurs.

"Was it bad?" I ask mortified.

"Umm…are you freaking kidding us?" Bee calls.

As soon as she yells it, all hell breaks loose. I think I'm going to go deaf. Even Jet and Pipsqueak join in the whooping and hollering.

"Guys we are going to the top!" Jet bellows.

I look around, people in every direction cheer me on and there are people pressing against the windows outside.

I grin.

**REVIEW! I beg of you please pretty please with chocolate sprinkles and strawberry sauce on top. XDDDDDDD First three reviewers get a free oneshot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spongebob- Fun song. This is a happy little short chapter.  
****  
****(Mostly happy)**

F is for friends.

U is for ukulele

N is for….what is for n for.

Bee pulls up to the curb of MickeyK's doughnut shop. "Lunch time," she says with a smile.

"Doughnuts, yum." The pink and purple neon sign on the front is blinking. The giant doughnut that used to stand on the roof is propped against the side.

"When did the sign fall off?" I ask.

"Sometime last week, during the ice storm, some kids knocked it off."

"How?" I wonder.

"Chain saw, a sauntering iron and fifteen snowballs," Bee winks.

"AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T INVITE ME?"

"Sorry Rocks; it was the night of your piano recital. Plus, me and Zuzu did it spur of the moment, anyway."

"Did the boss find out?" I questioned.

"No, we blamed it on the ice storm. That's what the snowballs were for," she grins foolishly, "Come on. I promised Zuko we'd drop in."

I'd met Zuko in the 4th grade. He was in 6th. Our parents did business together. It was his mom's funeral. He lives with his tyrant ass-of-a-dad and demented snob sister one street over and two houses down from me. I can see it from my roof. His dad won't give him squat, when it comes to money because of his "attitude," so he works here.

MickeyK's is a small place. It has got a couple purple tablecloth covered tables with mix-matched chairs and a long counter with a cash register and Zuko is snoozing on it.

"YO, Zuko wake up!" Bee yells. He jolts up right.

"What's up guys?" he says, one eye open.

"Toph joined a band and we're hungry."

"_Really_?" he sneers.

"Really," I convey sticking my tongue out.

"Who's?"

"Some guy named Jet. It's called the Freedom Fighters," I reply.

"Jet? Tall, dark hair?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"I know that guy. I went to school with him, before he got kicked out. He's trouble."

"And I'm not," I gawk.

"Not like him. Just be careful."

"Okay I will," I say, peering through the glass at the doughnuts.

"Got any apple fritters?"

"Yeah," he answers absently, "Left hand corner."

"Orange with sprinkles," Bee says, handing him a dollar.

"Apple fritter," I say laying the coins on the counter. I spin around aimlessly. "So how's Mai?" I ask deviously.

"Still with her parents in Aspen. She hates it."

"Why," Bee commented, "Flying down snowy slopes, shopping in over priced designer stores, and being trapped in a cabin with her family not her thing?"

We all burst out laughing.

"And I bet she misses you to bits," I tease.

"Aw, poor Zuzu is all _awone_," Bee adds mockingly.

Zuko just laughs and shakes his head, "You guys are a dynamic duo, if I ever saw one."

I bite into my fritter.

"How's captain angry pants and bitch-face first mate?" Bee inquires.

"He's currently not speaking to me because I spray painted Azula's coming out dress, black. He ordered me to pay for it. I said no; I don't have the money. So he kicked me out. I moved in with Uncle Iroh."

"I'll miss having you in the neighborhood," I nod and follow Bee out. The rain stopped at least.

"Come on," she says turning the corner into the alleyway. I hold her doughnut, as she grasps the gutter and pulls herself onto the roof, "Your turn, Rocks."

"Where did you come up with that nickname anyway, Bee?" I ask grabbing her hands, as she helps me up.

"Toph is a kind of sandstone. Sandstone is a kind of rock. Rocks."

"That sure explains things."

We crawl/shuffle over to our usual spot over the front door. It's the part of the roof that's most level. The both of us sit and chew silently for a few.

"I remember when we first did this," she states.

I grin, _"F is for friends who do stuff together." She smiles back and joins in. "U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea."_

She sings the second verse. I have to say, I do like Bee's voice. It's sweet and calm and all that jazz, _"F is for fire burns down the whole town. U is for uranium…bombs. N is for no survivors!"_

"_No_," we say together.

I sing verse three, _"F is for frolic through all the flowers. U is for ukulele. N is for nose piercing, sharing gum, and sand kicking here in the deep blue sea!" _

"You know what?" I say, "I don't think we sing it right." We laugh till we suffocate, well almost.

O0O0O

"Night Bee," I say climbing back through my window. I have Church in the morning, so I have to sleep for at least a few hours. Falling asleep in Mass is pretty embarrassing. Plus Mom yells at me when I do. The clock reads 4:12 as I flop in bed. I pull the overpriced Italian silk designer sheets over my head and dream of little sugarplums.

0O0O0

But as God would have it, my cell goes off at 8:42. It's a text from Sokka.

It reads, "I have cancer. Call me."

G**ood? Bad? Awful? Wonderful? REVIEW!! To short to long what??? How'd you like the twist at the end? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy reading. I sincerely hope this one turned out as well as the others.**

**When it rains – Paramore**

When you open your eyes to the rain  
You'd be amazed at what you'd  
See.  
-someone smart

I stab the buttons on my cell 457-2817. "WHAT!?!" I yell into the phone.

"Morning Toph," Sokka yawns, "I see you got my text."

"Let me get this straight. You have cancer. HOW LONG HAVE YOU EFFING KNOW THIS?!?" I can't believe him. Why in the heck didn't he tell me sooner?

"Um Toph, I think you just busted my eardrum."

"HOW LONG?" I yell, sitting.

"Since about yesterday 6:00, when the test results came back," he replies forlornly.

"And you waited until NOW to tell me?!?" I shout fuming. I can't decide if I want to strangle him or hug him.

"I sent you the text last night, check the sending time."

I press options, text info:  
Sender: Sokka-the-socks (old nickname, long story)  
Recipient: Toph Beifong  
Time sent: 6:16:58 pm  
Time received: 8:42:03 am

"Stupid, retarded phone," I mumble.

"See," he remarks calmly. I feel little glass pieces of my heart peeling off like the cheap stickers you get in first grade cause the school is too cheap to buy better ones.

"What kind?" I inquire, somberly.

"Brain cancer. In the frontal lobes and rapidly spreading." Sokka releases in a way that shows he is still trying to come to terms with it too. I here gasping on the other end… he's crying. Everything is quiet except for that. Quiet enough to hear Katara's point shoes on the wood floor, and Jimmy the parrot repeating the curse words I taught him down the hall.

"Sokka," I utter into the airy silence. I sit up cross-legged, "Sokka," I whisper again.

"Come down to Ninth Street Coffee after church," he blurts,  
"…the rest of the gaang is going to meet us up there."

"Okay," I press the little red end button. I flop back on my fluffy comforter the air whooshing out from behind me. I suck breaths in big gasps of air. The clock reads 8:56. Yay, I was supposed to get up 30 minutes ago. Only problem is I don't think I can. My whole body is limp. I lay there staring at the ceiling in the silence for what seems like eons.

"Toph, Toph, wake up! We have to leave in ten minutes," my mom howls through the bedroom door.

"Okay I'm up," I groan. My head throbs, as I roll out of bed and pull on a pair of black slacks. Half asleep, I sit in down on the black and white polka dot cushion in front of my vanity. I see dark circles under my eyes and hair that sticks up in all different directions, in my star shaped mirror. I smile. I look like I just climbed out of the grave. I drive a comb through my, in the words of my father, "much too long hair". All while trying to get on my other tie-dye chuck. Despite my hurry, the world seems to be slightly fuzzy, soft around all the edges, like it's moving in slow motion.

"Toph, ARE YOU COMING? WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Dad roars from down stairs.

"I'm coming," I grumble hurling the door close behind me.

"HURRY THEN!"

Fine. I plop down on the banister and am there in two point six seconds flat. (Sokka and I timed it once)

"Why do you feel the need to do that?" he gripes, "It isn't proper."

"What?" I melancholically shrug, "You said hurry."

He slams the front door, with it's inset stain glass picture of the family crest. It cost seven thousand freaking dollars.

"Do you know what mom would do if she saw you do that?"

"Hush," he replies, as we dash down the walk, his long gray trench coat flying behind him. But I can see the smile in corner of his mouth. At least I'm out of trouble for making us late.

I tune out Mom's lecture on tardiness, as the limo pulls out of the drive. I wish I could sit it up front with Bob. He may be old as dirt, but at least he's quiet.

Scenes of naked trees and brown empty fields pass by, outside the darkened windows in a blur. Rain abandons the sky above for this hellhole below, in bucketfuls. My parents are still lecturing about something. The noise is irritating. _And when it rains on this side of town._ I can't remember any of the other words_,_ besides that. I hum the melody soft enough for them not to hear, cause if I don't I'll just get more crap about not joining the choir or something.

Turns out we're only five minutes late. I manage to say awake somehow, through the whole thing, despite my total lack of sleep and caffeine. The parish is cloaked in ordinary time green and the all year cream. Green fabrics, cream-colored candles on either side of the alter and the chandeliers that hang from the rafters. The pews, alter, tabernacle, and eaves are absolutely covered in ivy. Ivy has to be one of my favorite plants. Thank God the alter society has good taste. I don't even want to think about what my mom would do with the place, if it wasn't for them. (She _is_ an interior decorator).

The service is average. The priest babbles on about tolerance. He's a very small man in all aspects. I don't pay attention to half of it. My mind is somewhere else. Mass lets out. We drive home. I change. I leave a post-it note for Karen, the house keeper/my "nanny", on the fridge. (My parents are at the country club for the afternoon).

I leave.

* * *

I open my clear umbrella. I step off the front stoop, cut across the grass, exit the front gate, and turn left into town. The rain isn't coming down in buckets anymore, but its still drizzling. The sky is smooth and gray as kitten fur. Puddles swell in every crack, crevice, and slight unevenness in the sidewalk. It too is a nice cool gray. Even the gum wads stuck to it look some how nicer. The over baring, over-priced three story homes' white and ashen marble gates come right to the sidewalk not even an inch between them, as if to say MINE! You no looky at my ritzy perfectly manicured lawn! Lucky for me, town is only a few blocks off, so when ever I want to leave the hellhole I can, easily.

Looking up at it through the thin plastic I finally remember those stupid lyrics. "_And when it rains_," I sing to the lonely street, "_On this side of town. It touches everything_." I smile to myself I can't believe I forgot these words. "_Just say it again and mean it_."

I pull open the front door of Ninth Street. Sokka, Katara, and Aang are seated at our usual corner booth. Strangely Suki isn't. I stuff the umbrella in the little sky blue vase thingamajig next to the door. _We don't miss a thing._

"So," I comment sitting down. They all look up and scoot over. The grave faces looking up at me say everything.

"I see." I say. The silence in the bustling coffee shop is unbearable. I have to say something. "So Sokka, what's your treatment plan surgery, chemo, what?" I ask. Katara and Aang frown. Okay so that was a little rude to flat out ask but geez.

"What?" I say, "I wanna know." Katara shutters, shaking her head. Aang just rolls his eyes.

"I don't know yet," Sokka answers somberly.

"Oh."

Minutes pass. I count the seconds by taping my fingers on the table. Ten or twelve people stand in front of the two cash registers. Long enough for me to get out of hostile environment for a few minutes.

"I'm going to get some coffee," I comment standing up, "Anyone else want anything?" Silence. Grim faced silence.

"A small coffee," Aang asks.

I nod in reply. Okay then. I meander across the shop and stand in the longer of the two lines. Ninth street, I say, would have to be a medium sized store, but monumental for a coffee shop. Eleven to twelve tables scattered around the middle and pressed against the front side windows, and seven or eight booths pressed against the right wall. The back wall has the stage, the left the cashiers and pastry/coffee counters. Red brick and cinnamon shade wood panel walls, the floors are shiny oak. I have to say, it's my kinda place. It's cozy, with people reading, writing, studying, and drinking coffee everywhere.

I peer over at our little gaang. They looks so different from how they usually do. Like the walking dead rather than living.

"_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole_," I sing to myself in the quietest voice I can mange. I really, really, REALLY hope nobody hears me. The line moves up. Most people just take their coffee and walk out the front door, its pretty dead on Sundays. I gaze up at the chalkboard menu. Items are scribbled on in multi-colors pinks, blues, greens, and purples. Triple shot vanilla cappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce as always. I pear through the glass down at little pieces of cheesecakes, turnovers, cookies, and fudge. My reflection stares back at me, in the suns glare, a harsh change from the dim coffee shop.

"_And convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_." Dark circles and pale skin. Hey, I look like the living dead too. I strengthen up, looking back at Sokka. His coca colored skin looks like it did the day I threw up on him in third grade, and his eyes are blood shot. I sigh. My best friend is dying. Once again I get that stinging feeling in my eyes.

_Not gonna cry, not gonna cry_, I say over and over again in my head. "_And oh, oh, how could you do it_?" Yes God, how could you? How could you give Sokka cancer? "_Oh I, I never saw it coming_." My soccer playing, eat anything that moves, building a 7 feet tower out of sporks, buddy has cancer. "_Oh, oh I need the ending_." But what kind of ending am I going to get?

"LADY! Hey lady," The cashier growls. My mind breaks its petrified trance.

"Sorry," I murmur, "Tall triple shot vanilla cappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce and a small coffee."

"$5.47," he says nonchalantly. I hand him a ten and take the coffee. I turn around. I hand Aang his coffee and sit down.

"Sure I can't get you anything, Sokka?" Katara coos in a motherly way.

"I'm good, thanks," he mumbles.

Katara pick up her cell. "Its 12:15 I've got dance class in 30 minutes," she glances over at her brother, "Guess I should go..." Katara tries to smile weakly. And fails. She picks up a green bag and walks, pink hard shoes hanging over her shoulder.

"What about you Twinkle Toes? Going with her?" I retort.

"No," he replies, calmly smiling, "I don't have class for another two hours." I will never understand this boy. He feels no shame in being a ballerina.

"I think I'll go too," Sokka mutters, "You guys can come if you want." _So why can't you stay, just long enough to explain_. The words run through my head as me and Aang watch Sokka amble out the door. _And when it rains_. Head down hands in his pockets. _You always find an escape._ I glance back at Aang. He's just a dumbfounded as me. The rain starts to thunder down, again in buckets. Alrighty then. _Just running away from, all of the ones who love you. _

"So Toph, do you think we should follow him?" Aang asks. I gaze out in the direction that he left.

"Nah, you go to your little dance class I'll make sure he doesn't jump off a bridge or something worse," I answer. _From everything. _"I don't have to be anywhere til four." I yank my umbrella from the vase and step out onto the sidewalk. Empty. As usual, no one ever seems to just be going for a walk or wondering around (unless they're drunk, and we don't exactly have tons of those in this town).

I look both ways. No Sokka, but I'm pretty sure I know where he is.

* * *

Millions of little bird feet sized rain drops fall from the sky without any intensity at all, like as if these raindrops know that where they came from was heaven, and where they are falling to by an act of God is no place to be. They then cover everything or splatter into the ground, saving the world below with their sacrifice.

_"You've made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole_." That would be an understatement. The 'bunker' is an abandon bomb shelter built by Sokka's grandparents it isn't being used for anything now. We used to play in when we were younger, now it's just a hiding-from-the-world spot. Perfect, because it's about as big as a cubby hole. I push open the titanium steel door, the hinges squeak. I don't bother shutting it. Light barely illuminates on the stairs. Three steps from the bottom I switch on a small light bulb. _And you'll sleep till May._ He's out like candle in a wind storm on a cot/bed that takes up on half of the space. First time I think Sokka has ever slept not snoring loud enough to wake the dead. I sit softly as possible down on the foot of the bed. _You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore. _

"Toph, close the door," he gripes, "It's too bright."

I just switch of the light bulb. "Compromise," I say, "You need dark to sulk I need light not to accidentally kill myself."

He springs up, "Wait, who said I was sulking?"

I stare blankly back at him. Part of me wants to laugh. _And no (oh) how could you do it._

"You did Sokka," I say back, simply.

"Oh," he sighs; his whole body sags a little more. Did I mention I've always had an urge to hug him when he sighs? _(Oh I) I never saw it coming._ I reach out with my arms and wrap them around his neck.

"I must be a complete mess," he utters. I've only hugged him twice before; once when his mom died and once when accidently killed Katara's cat because he forgot to feed it while she was away at camp. _(No oh) I need an ending._ But what kind of ending will I get.

"It's okay, buddy. What are friends for?" _So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_ I let go.

"Thanks, I think I needed that," he says. _Take these chances to turn it around._

"No problem. Anything I can do to help," I reply. Part of me wants to smile, and part of me wants to crawl into a warm dark hole and sleep till this is all over. _Take these chances we'll make it somehow. _

And the light of the gray and purple sunset creeps down the stairs and rest sleepily on the surface of everything.

_And Take these chances and turn it around  
Just turn it around._

And somewhere the sun shines.

_And no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming_

_  
_And somewhere the rain pours on.

_  
no (oh) how could you do it _

Somewhere Aang and Katara together dance on wood floors  
of a classroom getting ready for Katara's junior piece.

_(Oh I) I never saw it coming_

Somewhere Suki practices cheers with her little band of little look a-likes, with overly happy smiles, even though she wishes warmheartedly she could be here

And we all know it.

_  
no (oh) how could you do it_

Somewhere God looks down on us  
Form his giant fluffy cloud castle in the sky.

_  
(oh I) I never saw it coming and_

_  
_And suddenly a morning dove begins to sing  
And I know the last part is true

_(no oh) I need an ending_

_  
_And somewhere a clock strikes four.

_You can take your time, take my time_

* * *

**soooooo how'd you guys like it???? REVIEW!!!!!!!! all you need is too words. Nice story. PERiod. Bad Story. PERIOD. Omg so much work. **

**Kay so I'm extremely sorry this has taken so long, the next chapter has three or four pages typed and I hope to be done by mid April but school is school and it comes first because no matter how much I love fanfics they will not get me into college or pay my bills someday. WELL thats not completely true if I decide to become a writer these could beconsidered practice BuT STILL.**

**so yeah hope you enjoyed this. Special thanks to green kataang my beta and all my reviewers.**


End file.
